The present invention is directed to food supplements which comprise nitric oxide or derivatives thereof, and a source of amino acids or derivatives thereof; supplements which stimulate nitric oxide in the body, and a source of amino acids; supplements which enhance and mimic insulin activity; and to methods for supplementing the diet of an athlete and methods for enhancing an athlete""s muscle size and/or strength, which methods employ these food supplements.
Food supplements for enhancing an athlete""s muscle size and strength have become popular substitutes for steroids and other drugs in various sports and body building regimes. However, as athletes continually strive for improved performance, there is a continuing need for non-steroid containing aids for increasing lean mass, muscle size and strength.
The present invention provides a method for supplementing the diet of an athlete, comprising administering as part of the diet an effective amount of a supplement comprising an effective amount of L-arginine, a source of amino acids and an effective amount of at least one substance which increases nitric oxide production in the body selected from the group consisting of glycosidal saponins, ginseng, N-acetyl cysteine, glucomannan and folic acid, wherein the source of amino acids is a protein and the composition further comprises a carbohydrate, wherein the weight ratio of protein to carbohydrate is about 7 to 1.
The present invention further provides a method for supplementing the diet of a human comprising administering immediately after an exercise period about 28 grams of a dietary supplement comprising an effective amount of L-arginine, about 20 grams of protein, about 3 grams of carbohydrate and an effective amount of at least one substance which increases nitric oxide production in the body selected from the group consisting of glycosidal saponins, ginseng, N-acetyl cysteine, glucomannan, and folic acid.
Nitric oxide plays an essential role in tonic and exercise-associated (e.g., recovery from exercise) regulation of vasodilation and blood flow. The present inventor has found that increased NO through supplementing the diet of an athlete with substances which increase the concentration of nitric oxide (NO) or increase its half life in the body, in combination with a source of amino acids, may provide surprising enhancement of an athlete""s muscle size or strength when administered to an athlete""s diet. Accordingly, in one broad aspect the present invention provides new food supplements to increase the delivery and duration of nitric oxide in the body. These food supplements do not themselves contain nitric oxide; rather, they act to promote the production of nitric oxide or to enhance its half life in the body. Preferably the invention provides food supplements particularly adapted for supplementing the diet of an athlete, preferably the food supplements of the present invention enhance an athlete""s muscle size and/or strength.
According to one embodiment of the present invention there is provided a food supplement comprising a substance which increases nitric oxide production in the body, and, a source of amino acids.
Preferably the substance which increases nitric oxide production may act by stimulating insulin levels in the circulation, and, a source of amino acids.
According to another preferred embodiment, the supplements of the present invention include a substance which may increase insulin sensitivity, and, a source of amino acids.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a supplement which may increase nitric oxide and thereby increase nitrogen retention in the body. Preferably the supplement comprises a substance which may increase nitrogen retention in the body, in combination with a source of amino acids.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a food supplement comprising a substance which enhances and mimics insulin activity, and, a source of amino acids.
In another broad aspect, the present invention provides methods of supplementing bodybuilding in an athlete comprising administering to the athlete an effective amount of a food supplement according to the present invention to achieve an increase in muscle size and strength. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and the specific examples while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.